ladeedabetterfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chrismh
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have La Dee Da Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hi! Hi Chris! Do you remember me? I'm from the lalaloopsy land wiki! Also, Where can I find these dolls? Just wondering.Suji500 (talk) 15:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank You!Suji500 (talk) 15:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Have you been on this wiki recently?LadyKittee (talk) 04:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I just got over excited and wanted you to check my idea on the Juicy Crush Yourself page. /\ sorry forgot signature!:cLadyKittee (talk) 02:31, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Who is your favorite Tylie doll? 02:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC)LadyKittee (talk) Yeah, I'm leaning toward that one too. I just love the pale blues and the hair.LadyKittee (talk) 16:44, June 2, 2013 (UTC) HI CHRISH! ITS ME LALALOOPSYME! *CHRIS! SO SO SORRY! I was at Target today and saw a new, unlisted series! It was an Art Series, and only saw Dee and Tylie. Dee was a comicbook artist, and Tylie was watercolor. Again? uggh... /\LadyKittee (talk) 23:49, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, nothing is wrong. I forgot my signature again. Plus, next time I go, I'll try to get pictures.LadyKittee (talk) 20:27, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if i'm getting annoying but i'm trying to help (you never said anything to make me say that though), but I just got Juicy Crush Tylie at Meijer's at 50% off at $6.50 and noticed 2 things- 1-By her left thigh-?- on the jem, Le Bun's face is on it, and 2- Her shoes are a green version of her Sweet Party doll (Tylie's) and one again, if i'm starting to annoy you, say something.LadyKittee (talk) 04:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) *once your welcome! :3 And i'm happy i'm not annoying. I usually get to excited over something Sorry if i'm spamming you, but i'm forgetful. this is my last on Tylie's Juicy Crush, but her shoes in her official artwork have grapes and heels, but she really has no grapes and has wedges, and its how we'd look at her for her right. It's HER left, OUR right. Hi Chrismh I just found ur la dee da blogs ~Sonia6520